


SMASH AU: Subspace 2, Chapter 12: Aboard another adventure!

by PowerPad



Category: Broken Age (Video Game), Meta Runner (Web Series), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Stranger Things (TV 2016), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerPad/pseuds/PowerPad
Summary: Velouria "Vella" Beastender Tartine thought her days of Mogs and adventure were behind her, but it seems she was wrong. She and Shay split up, to accomplish different things.
Relationships: Velouria "Vella" Beastender Tartine/Shay Volta
Kudos: 2





	SMASH AU: Subspace 2, Chapter 12: Aboard another adventure!

**Author's Note:**

> This is Chapter 12, as I promised in my last post. This time, I wanted to include Stranger Things and Broken Age in this SMASH AU mash up. This is for An_Awning_Mouse, who's helped me out with their feedback.

**SMASH AU:**

**CHAPTER 12**

Location: Sugar Bunting, ???

**Slayer of Mog Chothra: Velouria "Vella" Beastender Tartine**

**Hero of the ship: Shay Voltra**

Velouria "Vella" Beastender Tartine and Shay Volta were relaxing under a tree, when the birds started flying from the tree. Shay didn't think much of that, nor did Vella. After all, birds regularly flew from place to place, right? It wasn't unnatural. What was unnatural was the sudden shaking, and the airship like thing in the sky, lowing something into the town. Shay and Vella got up from leaning against the tree, and both began running towards the town.

On board the floating _Silent Mary_ , SMG3 was staring down at Sugar Bunting, and then at the Subspace bomb they were lowering. "I'm not sure how the idea of using one of those Subspace bombs to help us find the Dark Star was a good idea, but I guess it just came to me!" He said, then staring at Armando Salazar. "It'll help me find Sparrow," he said, staring at the setting sun. "Do we have the trophies of those two spies?" Two of Salazar's own pirates came on deck, each holding a trophy. One of them had green hair and what looked like a palm tree attached, and other looked like he could pass for a normal kid.

 **The Demigorgon victim who just wants to play D &D: ** **Will**

**The hero of Ultra Jump Mania: Theo**

"Bring them to the brig," Salazar said, finally turning away from the sun. "It's best we get below decks." SMG3 followed him scheming. " _He has no idea of my plans. SNITCH PRODUCTIONS WILL RISE AGAIN!"_ SMG3 thought to himself, as hr, Salazar, the two pirates, and their trophies went from the main deck, to inside the ship. Something suddenly rocked the ship, causing them to shift a little inside. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" SMG3 exclaimed, regaining his balace. "We've lost the bomb," Captain Salazar responded. "We must leave. Now."

Back with Shay and Vella, both saw the object drop. Vella went to see if she could stop the ship from leaving, while Shay went to go check out the object. It looked like a grey/gray sphere, with a R.O.B on both sides of it. They grabbed on the side, and opened it up. A timer started counting down, and Shay tried attacking the R.O.B on the left. Vella, on the other hand, grabbed onto the chain that was originally holding the subspace bomb, just as it was being pulled up. Meanwhile, one of the R.O.B bots grabbed onto Shay, and the other R.O.B threw a potion of strength at him. The R.O.B holding Shay then threw him into the distant mountains, and the Subspace bomb nearly reached 0. The R.O.Bs bowed their heads, slightly sad.

Vella was pulled up into a small room, and the hatch closed just as she entered. Looking through the window, she saw Sugar Bunting be consumed by the Subspace Bomb. Vella leaned against the wall, trying to take it all in. She wondered where her parents, grandpa and sibling were. Especially Shay.

**Author's Note:**

> Send Kudos and comments if you enjoyed!


End file.
